Irish Love ( WWE Sheamus)
by AidenTamara
Summary: As Myrna starts a new job she is getting more then she ever asked for. (multiple WWE Superstars will make an appearance like, Sheamus / Randy Orton / Cody Rhodes / Natalya / The Funkadactyls )


**First of all I do not own any of the WWE superstars, all other characters are based on people that I know. **  
**Second of all I appreciated any reviews that help me make this story better not the ones that are full of hate .**  
**My first language is not English but Dutch so if I make any mistakes I am sorry but I am still learning.**  
**For those who read my other fan fiction I am still working on it just hit a writer's block with that.**

* * *

Myrna checked her bag again, She was sure she had put in everything she needed for the job interview, but that stupid tick made her check again. As an runner and personal assistant it wasn't a bad tick to have, her old boss was happy with it because he forgot everything. It was weird being without a job, she was lucky enough to get the job right after she graduated and all the experience and knowledge she got from it made her better as a person. So getting laid off was painful, but she couldn't sob about It, she had to continue bills needed to be paid.

Myrna jumped in her car, started her navigation and drove off to the WWE headquarters, a friend of her told her about the job opening and Myrna send her resume right away, within in hour she got called for a job interview and now 2 days later she was on her way.

Arriving at the headquarters she got nerves, would she be good enough, would they like her, would she fit this company. While these questions run through her head she walks into the building, into the elevator and presses the button to the third floor, the email she got told her to go to the third floor and then go to the reception desk that would be there. Just before the door closes she hears someone scream.

" Please hold the elevator "

Placing her hand between the doors Myrna is greeted by a young woman.

"Thank you"  
" your welcome, what floor do you need to be on?" Myrna asked  
" The third, I have a job interview at WWE, and boy am I nerves"  
" So you're the other lady they invited"  
"Are you also having a job interview? Great there goes my chance"  
Myrna smiled " Don't worry there looking for multiple people"  
The young woman smiled and stuck out her hand " Emma, Emma Harrison "  
" Nice to meet you Emma, I am Myrna Crowley"  
" Nice to meet you to Myrna, good luck on your interview and who knows maybe we will work together"  
" Good luck to you to " Myrna said with a smile.

The elevator came to a stop and they both got out and walked to the desk, the young men behind the desk noted there names and told the ladies to take a seat, they would be called in just a minute.  
As they both sit down, a big man came out of the office, no one else than Triple H was doing the interview  
" Emma Harrison please follow me"  
Emma got up and gave Myrna thumbs up, Good luck she spook silently.  
Good Luck Myrna mouth, at that same point here name was being called. As she turned her face to the woman that called out her name her gut sunk. It was Stephanie McMahon.

* * *

" I am sorry for calling you all in but as you may have noticed we are having problems with the staff, which resulted that we had to let go of some people"  
" Like our personal assistants and runners, what did they do wrong?" asked Natalya, her voice filled with anger.  
" They found their own pockets more in need of money than those of the company"  
" What do you mean " Cody Rhodes spoke in his charming calm way  
" As you might know they have a credit card to buy things for you guys, but instead they used it for their own tanning beds and manicures"  
Natalya felt like she was punched in the stomach, Not again she thought to herself. In the past there had been some P.A's who had done the same thing. Every time they got new ones and she didn't feel comfortable around them. Putting her trust in people that would leave in a couple of months never felt good.  
" If you are lucky you will have a new Personal Assistant within these week, But he or she will not be yours exclusive, This person will be looking after a couple of you. Just until we have more people. For this week you all have little to none interviews, photo-shoots or other things like that. If you do we will make sure you are informed"  
"And when will we know if we have a new PA Fella?" The strong Irish accent of Sheamus was heard, he had been standing in the back all along. Not liking the idea of having a new PA, Hell he didn't wanted a PA to start with.  
" I bet a young woman who only wants to get in bed with one of use is going to be walking around in a week " He muttered under his breath.

Nothing could prepare him for what would be coming.


End file.
